Yu-Gi-Oh: Colors of Life
by ZenGiOh
Summary: Yumi is a young duelist set out to find her father who went missing after becoming the King of Games. Alongside her is her best friend Axle, who dreams of becoming the King of Games. Together, they set out for the illustrious Vallis City, but underneath its glam and glimmer hides a terrible secret, and Yumi is at the center of it all, even as she is unaware of it.


Yu-Gi-Oh: Colors of Life

Author's note: Hello! This is my first fanfiction, I hope you enjoy this small labor of love over many insomnia-filled nights. Please leave a review so that I can improve myself. Without further ado; I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.

Another note: P.O.V. switches in duels. Regardless of the P.O.V. before, the duels will always be in 3rd P.O.V. Thank you

\--

**Episode 1**

**Location: Vallis City**

**Date: July 6**

Vallis City, one of the largest cities in the world, is isolated. Located in the middle of an island 500 nautical miles from the nearest mainland shore, it is without a doubt a tourist spot for other nationalities, and a wonderful business opportunity for the locals. The city is built around the Vallis tower, a 20 story-tall steel structure that acts as the city's solar, wind, and geothermal energy power source, and as a light source. It is said that when the world turns dark, the Vallis tower will light the way.

Today is the day I leave home. Not because I want to start my own life and mind my own business. I would love to that, I am 18, after all, but there's something I need to do first.

Three years ago, today, my father never came home.

It was after dueling the current King of Games, Fender Cain, that he disappeared. After the Vallis tournament, where the King of Games was decided every year, my father, David Lanely won, defeated Zeke Fuji. A week since then, he never came back home.

I've done my research, and I've observed Zeke Fuji all this time, but since that incident, he's been quiet, laying low. I want to know the truth.

"Yumi! Are you coming?"

I take a good look in the mirror and fix myself. My black, shoulder length hair was messy as always, I will probably never get it to bend to my will. I wasn't particular in make-up. Of course the most important part of the wardrobe was my Duel Disk.

It has a sky pattern on it, custom made by my father, it even retains this characteristic in Link Vrains! It's just the best. My deck itself isn't all that special, but I can handle it very well. The guy who called out to me, my friend Axle, has never won against me. Pretty clean record.

"In a minute."

We're heading out today, to the Vallis tournament. If there was anything to be found out, it would be there.

When I opened the door, Axle already had his D-Wheel hot and ready to go. The Solid Vision was already in place.

"Axle…" I say disappointed. I thought we were going there without trouble.

"Oh, shut up and duel."

His green and black D-Wheel was roaring. I mount my own. Mine was white, and was built based on the aerodynamics of an eagle. More for hunting prey than flying. I start the engine, and could slowly feel the warmth of it underneath.

"Ready." I announced.

"Deck set!"

The wheels skidded off the pavement. We still had a very long way to go. We started from the outskirts of the island, and the ride could be three days on D-wheel. Well, all the more duels for us.

"DUEL"

**Life Points:**

**Axle: 4000**

**Speed Counter: 1**

**Yumi: 4000**

**Speed Counter: 1**

**Turn 1**

Yumi's D-Wheel quickly overtook Axle's, meaning that she gets the first move.

"Draw!"

Yumi looked at her hand and arranged it accordingly.

"I summon Masterpiece Maker Socrates in attack position!"

Beside her D-Wheel appeared a tall, bearded man in a white cloak. It has 1500 attack and 1900 defense, and is level four.

"Masterpiece Maker Socrates' effect activates. If Socrates is normal summoned, I can special summon from my deck Master Piece Philos and Master Piece Sophia with their effects negated."

An ethereal heart and brain materialized beside her both having zero stats. Both of the monsters were effect monsters.

"Appear, circuit that exhibits human potential!" a bright light came from her palm and summoned the link arrow circuit.

"The requirement is two Master Piece monsters including Philos or Sophia. I set both Philos and Sophia in the link arrows. Circuit combine! Come, materialization of the vast human mind, be the guide that lights the way. Link summon! Link two, Master Piece Philosophos!"

An ethereal person accompanied Socrates, translucently white in form.

"Going full of, aren't we?" Axke said while smiling.

"As always, you didn't draw any hand traps. Philosophos' effect activates. When Philosophos is Link summoned, I can send one card from my hand to the graveyard to special summon Master Piece Maker Aristotle from my deck!"

Another bearded man, this time in a blood red smock appeared under Philosophos' Link Arrows that pointed down and bottom left. Aristotle can 1800 attack and 1200 defense, and is level 4

"Philosophos' effect activate. As a quick effect, once per turn I can activate a Master Piece monster's effect from the graveyard. I activate Sophia's effect. When a monster is summoned to a Link Arrow, I can draw a card equal to the number of Master Piece Maker monsters on the field, so I draw two cards!"

Yumi went faster.

"From my hand, when there are two or more Master Piece Maker monsters on the field, I can special summon Master Piece Light Bulb."

Master Piece Light Bulb was a level 3 tuner with zero attack and defense.

"Tuning! I tune level three Light Bulb and level four Socrates. Mind and heart become one, let knowledge light thy path, Synchro Summon. Appear, level seven Master Piece Maker Nietzsche!"

A tall man with a handlebar mustache in a black suit appears under Philosophos' downward link arrow.

"I set three cards and end my turn."

**Life Points:**

**Axle: 4000**

**Speed Counter: 2**

**Yumi: 4000**

**Speed Counter: 2**

**Turn 2**

"Cut me some slack, will you?"

"You're the one who forced this duel!"

"Draw!" Axle looked at his hand. Giving up is not an option.

"First, I'll activate Roader One's effect. When you control a monster and I don't, I can special summon him from my hand."

Roader one has the appearance of a bicycle and half of a rider human on its seat. It is a level two tuner and effect monster.

"When a Roader monster is special summoned to the field, I can special summon Roader Three from my hand, and draw cards until I have five in my hand after the special summon."

Roader three was akin to motorcycle, with a human like structure joined at its seat from the waist up. It is a level three effect monster.

"I activate the Spell Card Roader Quick Synch. When there are two or more Roader monsters on the field, and two or more monsters on your field, I can send one synchro monster from my Extra Deck to the graveyard, and synchro summon using Roader monsters from my deck to the graveyard!"

"New card?"

"You bet. I send Power tool dragon from my extra deck to the graveyard, and I synchro summon using Roader five and Roader two! Machine and Might become one to protect the world, Synchro Summon! Rev it up, Power Tool Dragon!"

The mechanical dragon appears behind Axle.

"I activate Power Tool Dragon's effect. I reveal three equip spells from my deck and you choose one randomly to add to my hand."

Axle set three cards face down and prompted Yumi to choose.

"I add Roadster Rage to my hand. Appear, circuit that leads to the world of Speed. The requirement is one Roader monster. I set Roader one in the link arrow. Circuit combine! Drive on, Roader Z!"

Roader Z had the appearance of a blue Formula 1 racecar. It had 1000 attack, a link 1, and had a downward arrow.

"When Roader Z is link summoned, I can special summon 2 Roader monsters with the same name from my deck with their effects negated and their attack and defense reduced to zero. I summon two Roader Tens!"

Roader Ten looks like a ten-wheeler truck with a human torso on its hood. Roader ten has 3000 attack and defense, and is level ten.

"I build the overlay network with my two Roader Tens. Wheels of Chaos spin out the maniacal road, roar and let yourself be known. Xyz Summon! Drive on, rank ten Roader H!"

Roader H appears with two overlay units and has the appearance of a military utility vehicle. It has 3000 attack and 2900 defense.

"Not so fast. I activate my trap card Solemn Strike! By paying one thousand five hundred life points, I can negate a special summon!"

"From my hand, I activate Red Reboot! By paying half of my life points, I can activate this card from my hand, then I can negate a trap card!"

"Nice one. You're getting better!"

"You're gonna lose today! I use Roader H's effect. By detaching one overlay unit, I can summon a Roader monster from my deck, and I gain life points equal to its level multiplied by two hundred. I summon Roader five!"

Roader five appears as a red van. It is level 5 and has 2000 attack and 1700 defense.

"I gain 1000 life points. I equip Roader Road Rage to Roader Five! This increases Roader Five's attack by 1000, and allows it to attack twice."

Axle's D-Wheel roared as he turned to face Yumi.

"Battle! Roader Five, attack Master Piece Philosophos!"

"Axle, I activate Nietzsche's effect. You have to discard one card from your hand or send one card from your field to the graveyard every time you attack."

"Got four cards right here. I discard Roader Pit Stop from my hand!"

Yumi smiled.

"I activate my trap card, Mirror Force!"

"What?! Who uses battle traps these days?!"

"I do." The card emitted a light barrier around Yumi's monsters. When Roader five crashed itself into the barrier, the light turned outward and destroyed all of Axle's monsters one by one, leaving him with no monsters at all.

"Damn you. I set a card and end my turn."

**Life Points:**

**Axle: 4000**

**Speed Counter: 3**

**Yumi: 2500**

**Speed Counter: 3**

**Turn 3**

"Draw! I activate Cosmic Cyclone! I banish your face down card by paying 1000 life points!"

A strong wind removed Axle's face-down card from play, causing him to grit his teeth.

"I summon Master Piece Ancient Scroll. Ancient Scroll increases the attack of all of my Master Piece monsters by 500, including itself."

Master Piece Ancient Scroll is a level 4 dark Spellcaster monster with 1000 attack and 1000 defense.

"Battle! My monsters attack!"

"From my hand, I activate Battle Fader! When you declare a direct attack, I can special summon this card from my hand and end the Battle Phase!"

"Not so fast, I activate Solemn Judgement! By paying half of my Life points I can negate the summon of your Battle Fader, which means I can still attack you! Obra Maestra Galleria!"

Axle took the full brunt of the blast made of mixed colors, and his D-Wheel spun out.

**Duel Over**

**Winner: Yumi**

Yumi skidded to a stop beside Axle.

"I win. Let's go!" She offered him a hand.

"I'll beat you one day, Yumi." Axle took it, and re-aligned his D-wheel.

\--

**Location: Unknown**

**Date: Unknown**

A tall man in a lab coat was checking something on the monitor of a large observational chamber. The monitor seemed to be recording vitals.

"Vitals are normal."

Inside the observational chamber, a group of other people in lab coats were hunched over a metal bed, surrounding a single female figure. Judging from the female figure's appearance, she is about 8 years of age, but in reality, she is simply a few months old.

"Homunculus number 309 is a success. Initiating spirit infusion."

The men left the naked female humonculus on the metal bed as the observational chamber began to light up, blinding anyone without the needed equipment. The chamber was completely enveloped with the pained and tortured screams of the humonculus, loud enough to be heard across the entire compound. A chill ran across the spines of those present.

'This feels so wrong,' one of the men thought.

"Spirit Infusion at twenty percent." The man at the monitor announced.

The scream continued to increase in volume.

"Vitals are fluctuating. Energy output intermediate. Environmental conditions stable."

A door opened into the compound, and a man in a suit entered, with his goggles on.

"Is it succeeding?" he asked.

"Spirit infusion at forty. She's the most compatible yet, sir."

"Perfect."

"Vital signs fluctuating dangerously! Energy output high!"

The man in the suit smiled.

"The perfect duelist to lead a perfect world as a perfect King of Games."

"Eighty!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaAAaaAAAaaaaAAAaaaHhhhhHhahahhahhHhhHHHhHHHhHHHHHHhHhhhhHHHhHHhhhhhhHhHHHh!!!!!!!!!!"

"Dropping fast! Should we stop?!"

"No!"

"Ninety!"

"She's flatlining!"

"One hundred! Shut it down!"

\--

**To be continued in Chapter 2**


End file.
